memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Beta Quadrant
The Beta Quadrant was the common designation for one-quarter of the Milky Way Galaxy. It was adjacent to the Alpha and Delta Quadrants. One-quarter of the galactic core was located in this quadrant. ( , Season 7 production art http://www.stdimension.org/Cartography/Maps.htm#OfficialMaps; , display graphics) Part of the Klingon Empire, including Qo'noS, was located in the Beta Quadrant. ( , display graphic; , display graphic) The Romulan Star Empire claimed territory in the Beta Quadrant in the 24th century. ( , display graphic) }} The Yattho, a species known for their precognitive abilities, were native to the Beta Quadrant. ( ) History By 2256 the was able to make ninety light year jumps around the quadrant in 1.3 seconds using its experimental spore drive. ( ) In 2293, the starship , commanded by Captain Hikaru Sulu, completed a three-year exploratory voyage in the Beta Quadrant which included cataloging gaseous anomalies. ( ) In 2363, Captain Lisa Cusak and the crew of the began an eight-year mission in the Beta Quadrant. Following this mission, the Olympia crashed on a planet in the Rutharian sector en route back to Federation space. While escorting a convoy to the Vegan system in 2374, the crew of the made contact with Cusak in 2371 via a temporal anomaly. ( ) In an alternate timeline, the used a quantum slipstream drive to cross the Delta and Beta Quadrants, before crashing on a Class L planet in the Takara sector, a few parsecs short of reaching the Alpha Quadrant. Also in this timeline, Starfleet Intelligence had salvaged a Borg temporal transmitter from the debris of a Borg cube in the Beta Quadrant. ( ) A Borg scout ship, crewed by Axum and other liberated drones, was located in a remote sector of the Beta Quadrant patrolling the border of fluidic space. ( ) When members of the Hierarchy captured Captain Janeway and forced The Doctor to obtain Voyager s warp core for them, he impersonated Janeway and told Commander Chakotay a cover story involving a fictitious R'Kaal Imperium which supposedly controlled "thousands of parsecs from here to the edge of the Beta Quadrant." ( ) Captain Riker - holoprogram In 2367, while exploring a cavern on Alpha Onias III, Commander William T. Riker was rendered unconscious by gases. While unconscious, neural scanners scanned Commander Riker's brain. The scanners used elements of Riker's reality and constructed a holoprogram with those elements interspersed throughout, so that it felt real to him. What Riker wanted, the scanners made possible. In one of these simulations, the Axanar hosted a conference on Beta Quadrant exploration and Federation security that was held at the Deneva Special Congress on Interstellar Affairs. On stardate 52384, Captain Riker, the commanding officer of the , was selected for recognition as the special Federation representative to this conference. In 2383, the quadrant was mentioned in Riker's service record that was on display in his quarters on the Enterprise-D. ( , okudagram) Appendices See also * Alpha Quadrant * Delta Quadrant * Gamma Quadrant Related links * Unnamed Alpha and Beta Quadrant planets * Unnamed Alpha and Beta Quadrant starships Background information '' video game, depicting Klingon and Romulan space in the Beta Quadrant.]] For the remastered episode of "Future Imperfect", the original text of Riker's service record was replaced. The Fen Domar, with whom Voyager was engaged in battle in an alternate timeline, may very likely be a Beta Quadrant civilization. This is based on the ship's close proximity to the quadrant's border in and Admiral Kathryn Janeway's comments that the ship would have encountered them just a few years after the events of that episode. According to Star Trek Encyclopedia, Earth marks the border between Alpha and Beta Quadrants. This notion seems to be supported by a graphic from "Year of Hell, Part I" and the display graphic on the PADD from . http://startrekpropcollector.com/trekauctions/images/ae990050495ed308f2dddf80cbe72bdc Dialogue in and however firmly establish that Earth is located on the Alpha Quadrant side of the border. According to Star Trek Encyclopedia, Federation, Klingon, and Romulan territories are situated both in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. Again, in dialogue from Star Trek: Voyager and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine all three powers and governments in their vicinities have been exclusively referred to as Alpha Quadrant powers. A star chart graphic used in had the label Alpha Quadrant near Sector 01 (Level 3-B). http://vimeo.com/72019454 According to Star Trek: Star Charts, the Beta Quadrant was home to the Vulcans, Andorians, Orions, Bolians, Son'a, Risians, Organians, Coridan, Axanar, Nausicaans, Suliban, Gorn and many other alien races. According to the book, most of the early voyages of took place in the Beta Quadrant with only a few excursions in the Alpha Quadrant. The video game Star Trek Online is largely faithful to the Star Charts representation of the galaxy, with a few systems moved for gameplay considerations. The Alpha-Beta Quadrant border in these renditions is one sector "west" compared to the map as it appears in Star Trek: Discovery. bg:Квадрант Бета cs:Kvadrant Beta de:Beta-Quadrant es:Cuadrante Beta fr:Quadrant Beta ja:ベータ宇宙域 nl:Beta kwadrant pl:Kwadrant Beta sv:Betakvadranten Category:Regions Category:Cartography